Kids World's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie
Super ultra ultimate anti both all Kids World's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie is another Kids World crossover that will be made by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It is unknown when to appear on YouTube and Google Drive in the future. Plot The film starts with a parody of the 1981 Indiana Jones action film Raiders of the Lost Ark. Afterwards, the babies are chased out of the temple by a boulder, which is revealed to be Didi Pickles who is at the baby shower at the Pickles' house, where Didi is pregnant with her and Stu's second child, which everyone believes will be a girl. Tommy is at first enthusiastic about having a younger sibling, although Angelica warns him that once the sibling is born, Stu and Didi will forget him. During a song that Susie is singing Didi goes into labor and her friend's rush her to the hospital (although, according to her doctor, she wasn't due until next week.) when baby is finally born, it turns out to be a boy, and they name him Dil, after Didi's coustin. Unfortunately, Angelica's words appear to be true when Dil quickly becomes a very selfish baby, crying non-stop for attention, keeping all of the babies' toys for himself, and refusing to share with Tommy. He also takes the attention of Didi and Stu, leading Tommy to feel ignored. Later however, Stu has a conversation with Tommy about being a big brother and the responsibility he now has and assures him that one day he'll be happy to have Dil as his little brother. He also gives Tommy a musical locket with a picture of Tommy and Dil taped together and a watch inside which he calls his (Tommy's) responsitility (responsibility). When Dil pushes the other babies too far, they decide to take him back to the hopsical (hospital) despite Tommy's disapproval and end up driving recklessly through the streets in a Reptar Wagon Stu had built until they crash in the woods. As Dil had secretly pinched Angelica's Cynthia doll, Angelica and Spike embark on a mission to find the babies—but Angelica only wants to get back her Cynthia doll. Around the same time, a circus train suffers an accident in the same woods and a group of wild monkeys escapes from the wreckage, while the monkeys' owners, the Banana Brothers, attempt to search for them. The parents soon discover their children's absence, and call the police and rangers for help, and the news leaks out and reporters come to interview them. As the babies attempt to find their way back home with Tommy using his locket as a compass and trying to reach the woods ranger station which they believe is the home of a wizard that can grant their wish to get home, the Reptar Wagon goes into the river and enters its water mode, and for a time, Tommy and the Babies pretend to be pirates sailing the open seas. After the boat goes over a waterfall, they are forced to trail back onto land. The babies are soon attacked by the circus monkeys lurking nearby. They steal the diaper bag with their supplies forcing Tommy to retrieve it and some monkeys try to steal Dil. Although Chuckie attempts to rescue him, Phil and Lil refuse to help since he is not very well liked and is stolen from the group as a result. Chuckie, Phil, and Lil disguise a smaller monkey as Dil to fool Tommy, but when Tommy resolves to use the wizards wish to return "Dil" to human, they accidentally slip of what really happened, and Tommy gets angry at them leaving Dil to the monkeys. However, they still refuse to help Tommy to find Dil (including Chuckie, who feels that Tommy has been neglectful as a best friend since Dil came along) and declare he no longer has friends and his brother is all he has now, prompting a depressed and disheartened Tommy to search for Dil on his own and leave the group. Eventually Tommy finds Dil and they find shelter underneath a tree. Tommy tries to look after Dil, but when Dil selfishly drinks all of their milk and refuses to share the big blanket with Tommy in the cold weather, Tommy finally reaches his breaking point, snaps at Dil, throws away the locket, and decides to abandon him for the monkeys to take him away, but a bad storm combined with Tommy's furious face finally frightens Dil, who then starts to cower. Feeling guilty, Tommy realizes his mistake and apologizes to his brother, taking him back under the tree and retrieving the locket. Dil, who finally shrugs off his selfishness, willingly shares the torn blanket with Tommy. After the thunderstorm is over, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie catch up and reconcile with Tommy and Dil and save them from the monkeys, and are eventually reunited with Angelica (who has finally regained her Cynthia doll) and Spike. As the babies make it to a bridge over by the ranger station followed by the monkeys, they are confronted by a lone wolf that has been stalking them all day. The babies start to panic while the monkeys run away screaming in fear of the wolf. Just as the wolf is about to attack them, Spike comes to their rescue and pounces on top of the wolf stopping it from harming the babies. The two animals fight as the babies cheer Spike on. However, the wolf almost knocks Spike over the bridge, but Angelica calls it to the wolf distracting it from finishing Spike off. The wolf tries to attack Angelica, but Spike bites its tail, dragging them both off the bridge to their apparent deaths. The babies weep over the apparent loss of their beloved pet. Luckily, Stu finally finds the babies and crash lands through the ranger station. Emerging from the wreckage stuck under his Dactar glide, the babies mistake him for the "Wizard" and wish for Spike's life instead of returning home. Stu falls through the bridge, finding Spike alive and unharmed. Simutaneously, the parents arrive and are reunited with the children. As for the monkeys, they are finally reunited with their arriving owners. In the final scene, the babies having the same imaginary adventure when the movie began with Dil and are successful this time with his help, finally accepting him as one of them. In the post credit scene, Boris' goat pushes the Reptar Wagon where Grandpa Lou is sleeping and the goat follows it into the horizon. super ultra ultimate anti both all ultracentillionwekulinoogol cartoon network heroic weapons nickelodeon heroic weapons lego dimensions weapons snoopy weapons gadget equipments heroic weapons dvd heroic weapons vhs heroic weapons kid world adventures heroic weapons tools Trivia *Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Celebi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Kronk, Bernie and Ert, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl and his family, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Woody Woodpecker, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Arthur Fonzarelli, Ralph Malph, Mary Lou Milligan, The Three Little Pigs, Godzilla, Godzooky, Angirus, Rodan, Mothra, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Dynomutt Dog Wonder, Blue Falcon, C.G., Emily, Luis, Ethan, Squibbon, Krypto the super dog, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Laura Powers, Oliver, Maclom, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, DJ, Stephanie, Tanner, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Judy Moody, Casper, Wendy, Leo Little, Amy, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Madeline and her friends, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Ben Hilton, Jamie,Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Dennis The Menace and his friends, Becky O'Shea and her Little Giants' Friends Ash and his Friends, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Godzilla and his Friends, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Mike, Sulley, Earl and his Family, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Vanhouten, Alex Whitney, Yakko and his Sibblings, the Tiny Toons, Blard Simpleton, Matt Metalgarurumon, Billy, Ttark, Laura Powers, Bloom and her friends, Chaintlceer and his Friends, Ariel and her Friends and Family, Genie, Littlefoot and his Friends, Spongebob,And His Friends Batman, Robin, Clifford and his Friends, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, IG-88 and his Friends, MrSMBRULEZ, Hank Hill and his Friends Sam Clover Alex Gumball Darwin Penny Steve Urkel Larry David Jerry Seinfeld and his Friends Robin Starlyn (from Tom and Jerry the Movie), barney and his gang, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, Kiara, Kion, Kovu, Vitani, Ma, Uncle Max, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Tippy, Tricia, Guido, Skip, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Shroty, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and eakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, SoPupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Bambi, Lilo, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Friend Owl, Plnic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Flit, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Spook, Fancy Fancy, Peter Potamus, So-so, Squiddy Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doddle, Snooper and Blabber, Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har, Touche Turtle, Dum Dum, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-A-Long, Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot's siblings and the characters, Spongebob and the characters, Scooby-Doo and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Ariel, Melody, Princess Jasmine, Belle, Aurora, Princess Odette, Tiana, Snow White, Cinderella, Anastasia Tremaine, the entire cast from Regular Show, Meta Knight, Pajama Sam, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, the Star Fox team, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Daniel's Kids World's Adventures Team, nicktoons heroes, the Tiny Toons gang, and the rest of the characters are heroes, Jafar (heroes thought), Maleficent (heroes thought), the Super Evil Squad (master of superheroes thought), King Ghidorah (heroes thought), SpaceGodzilla (heroes thought), Megalon (master of superheroes thought), Gigan (heroes thought), Big Bad Wolf (heroes thought), Cruella DeVil (master of superheroes thought), Rothbart (heroes thought), Claude Frollo (heroes thought), Ronno (heroes thought), Zira (heroes thought), Nuka (heroes thought), Professor Ratigan (heroes thought), Fidget (heroes thought), Utrom Shredder (heroes thought), Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) (master of superheroes thought), sonata dusk and the dazzlings (master of superheroes thought), midnight sparkle (master of superheroes thought), villainess and villains (heroes thought), cartoon villains (master of superheroes thought), all villains (heroes thought), other villains (master of superheroes thought), winnie the pooh villains (master of superheroes thought), tv series villains (master of superheroes thought), movies villains (master of superheroes thought), hollywood villains (master of superheroes thought), germany fokker (more good master of superheroes thought) zeppelin (master of superheroes thought), dr claw and mad agents (more good grinch and master of superheroes thought), judge doom and other villains (master of superheroes thought), dvd villains (more good grinch and master of superheroes thought), dish villains (master of superheroes thought) scary thought (more super ultra ultimate good grinch and master of superheroes thought), and the good guys will protect rugrats guest star in this film Gallery Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Rugrats_Movie_poster_by_BrianDuBose.JPG The_Beast_Wars_Stories_of_The_Rugrats_Movie_Poster.jpg Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Rugrats_Movie_poster_(version_3).jpg Weekenders_Adventures_of_The_Rugrats_Movie.jpg Chipmunks_Tunes_Babies_&_All-Stars_Adventures_of_The_Rugrats_Movie.jpg Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:DeviantART Category:Mystery films Category:Animals and Kids films